It is common for people to work on whiteboards, where they can collaborate with others, brainstorm lists of important questions, and sketch simple charts. However, if the topic of discussion involves large amounts of data, it is soon necessary to make use of computational power available in some tools (e.g., a spreadsheet). Using pen, touch, or a combination of pen and touch on a digital displays has great potential to lead to new and more natural interactions with data, which were not possible with the traditional whiteboard or with the typical desktop environment with mouse and keyboard. The present concepts offer a novel approach to interaction with data visualizations for data combination, data analysis, data communication, and/or brainstorm ideas on digital displays. This approach could be applied to various forms of interactive digital displays, such as pen- and/or touch-enabled tablets, notebooks, digital whiteboards, etc.